


Murphy's Monday

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [50]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Murphy's Law, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Everything that can go wrong will...Started with a stuck elevator, ends with a new life





	Murphy's Monday

**Author's Note:**

> **At one point (at least a decade ago) my mother worked in a long term nursing home. She would tell me little tidbits about some protocols because my great-grandmother was living in her building and she could inform residents and families about safety procedures, one of them was the evacuation of patients upon loss of power. Unfortunately due to the fact they did Not take in critical patients but did use a few pieces of equipment (such as ventilators for sever issues with breathing) I got some outdated info about the backup power some machines have. At one point it was 30 mins so I ran with that. Not sure if they've gotten better through the years.

Michael snorted at the text on his phone, Tony found someone he could openly talk to... And apparently set an appointment. He grumbled when he had to head upstairs, some fly by consult. One thing he hated about running overnight shifts was the need for him to book to floors to check sudden and sever symptom shifts when they couldn't find the bastard responsible for the ward. It tended to only happen when shift breaks were set up for the ward doctors, especially the meal ones. He grumbled as he tuned out the elevator and typed back, -I run an ER Tony, I can't guarantee schedules, and I'm running overnight for the month- so much he wanted to add 'because the last one was a drunk pos that nearly killed 3 patients' buuuuut HIPPA and NDA did not permit it. Office rumors were one thing, outsiders getting any knowledge was, well, that was Matt's territory and he was staying out of that territory if at all possible.

His phone started ringing instantly, “Fuck my life,” he connected the call, “Yeah?”

“You want to meet him, trust me. He, he understands and wants to get you any form of help you might need to deal with the past.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “I'm 'dealing' just fine. I just, hell, I can vent at a wall for all I care, Claire just mentioned it and I zoned out the other day pretty hard so. Just, need to clear some things outa my head I guess.”

He heard it, the slight wheeze, before the elevator shook and stalled, “What was that?”

“Fucking Murphy's Monday is what that was,” he tagged the service button, glaring when the lights stuttered several times before going out. “Fuck, I'mma call you back.”

“Michael, what was that?”

“The fucking elevator lost power, I'll call you back once I get maintenance on it.” Michael grumbled at the useless emergency phone, “Another tick in the box,” he sighed at Tony's worried ranting. “I'm not claustrophobic, Tony, and I have nothing to fear in an elevator. Worst case is it drops and guess what? Flying counters that pretty damn well. I'm alone anyway so I'm the only one here. My problem is I gotta get off the fucking phone and make sure my ER still has power or if it's just the elevator. Good bye,” he hung up on the rant, grumbling as he punched in the emergency maintenance. “Hey, It's Dr. Morbius, I'm stuck in the damn elevator... ER's side, I didn't see the number, and it's dark as hell. Is it just the elevator or is there a power outage?”

“Brown out, it set us on emergency power, we're working on it.”

“Is this a 'give me 10' working on it or 'it's gonna be awhile' because I gotta get back to the ER I'm the head of it.”

“We're still trying to figure out why a brownout kicked us over to emergency power.”

“Alright, cancel that rescue then, I'll get myself out, the ER must be freaking.”

“Doctor, I don't suggest leaving the elevator.”

“I can get out safely otherwise I can stay put and start making calls, but I've only at 50% and again Running ER.”

“Stay put, they're attempting to switch us back to main power. Give us a few minutes.”

Michael sighed when the lights came on, everything shifted and fired up before a loud thunk sounded and everything went dark again. “This, does not bode well...”

“I, I hate to do this doc but I gotta free up the line.”

“Yeah, take care of the problem, I'm getting notifications I've got to get off the line too. Just, get power back on, it's the ER freaking out.”

Michael glared at the phone, calling Claire, “I'm 'stuck' in the elevator.”

“You're kidding me?”

“Nope, was heading to 4th because someone was throwing up blood and the fucking unit doctor was nowhere to be found... Got stuck in the brown out.”

“Fuck sake! ETA?”

“2 minutes if I get out on my own but Maintenance already tried to turn the power on once and the elevator moved, if I get out at the wrong time something bad is gonna happen.” Michael sighed, “And now 4th is paging me... You good?”

“I've got so many things going wrong, fuck we're back in the stone age down here but I got this covered until you get back.”

“Claire, isn't emergency part of the backup?”

“It all fucking went down after they tried to turn it back on!”

“Wait, how much of the hospital has power?”

“ICU is the only part we've confirmed but we're literally checking patient wounds with cellphones right now!”

“Fuck me, wait... I, I might have a hail Mary.”

“Fucking call it,” Claire paused when the lights came on, Michael grabbed the wall at the hard jerk when it suddenly stopped and power failed again, “Shit, shit shit, someone check ICU!”

“Claire, I'm calling it in, hold on, just keep everything requiring function working however you can.”

“I got less than half an hour before I start losing patients, thank god the backup batteries are functioning.”

“Hanging up.” Michael hit Tony's number. “Please answer please answer.”

“Kid, what the fuck is going on in the Kitchen?!”

“Power outage, they said it was a brownout, we've lost ALL our backups, they were trying to switch us back to main power and it's caused them all to fail. We're going to lose the building if we don't get this place power quick.”

“I'm, I'm working on it.”

“Thank you!” Michael hung up, a quick hit knocked the maintenance panel lock loose and he drifted through it into the shaft. “Don't fucking move,” he grumbled as he drifted up 1 floor just in case it shifted again and pried the doors open. “Hey!” he yelled when he caught sight of a staff member, “Stay here, and radio maintenance about it.”

The poor orderly nodded his head as he stood nearby, radioing maintenance about what just happened as he ran for the stairs, not his circus, his was down on 1st going to absolute hell. He dropped down the stairs, grunting when he slammed one of his knees against the concrete floor, “Fucking superhero landings...”

The moment he rushed into ER he shouted for an eta on moving critical patients, “We can't get out with the phone lines, the whole fucking system is on the backup, I've been calling everyone trying to get everything redirected, we really need that Mary to pull through.”

“Thank you for holding it together, I'll prioritize who moves as best I can.”

“I've got 4 transports on the way.”

Michael was rushing beds, trying to feel out who had to leave or risk death. He ended up immediately stopping a gurney coming in, “No, take him somewhere else.”

“He's-”

“We can't do anything with surgery, the best we can do is bandage him for transport.”

Claire was already there, throwing him gloves and clamps as she yelled into the phone, god this woman was a lifesaver. “Wrap him up, move him out, now!” She called the moment Michael stepped away, he couldn't do anything with a puncture bowel and liver other than clamp arteries and staunch blood loss, giving him the best hope of surviving transport without power.

Gloves discarded he grabbed a new set, instantly yelling for Claire to transport a patient, one look and he knew if they didn't get them moved they'd die without surgery. “Appendix, get them outa here and to surgery.”

Michael's eyes shot up as the power flickered back on, “Please, please, please,” the whole fucking ER was whispering it under their breath before the power died again. “Claire, transports!”

“Working on it! We're not the only unit scrambling.”

“Fuck,” he froze in front of a bed, shit, heart attack, “Claire, bed 3 cardiac. Rush now.” Michael put his hand on the woman's shoulder when she tried to sit up. “Ma'am, stay still.”

“I'm not cardiac, I've just got a slipped disk or something, I picked something up at work and it just hurts.”

“Trust me, please.”

“What do you need, Michael?”

“She's arrhythmic and she's got a blocked artery. She needs a stent.”

“We, we can't do anything with those can we?”

“Clear the blockage.”

“How, without surgery?”

“That, I can't figure out without risking something flushing back into the blood stream, she has to move, tell them about the arrhythmia, expect to have to shock her.”

“Transports,” someone called when they entered the door.

Michael instantly prioritized the confused woman, “Ma'am I suggest if you're religious, you pray for time. You need all of it you can get.”

Claire followed, explaining the situation, pawning it off as pre-outage info, and hoped the transporters were familiar with heart attacks. “Who's next?”

“The appendix already leave?”

“Yep, already packed and on the way.”

Michael heard repulsors, sighing in relief, “I think my Mary just arrived.”

“What?”

Michael looked up when the power flickered on, the repulsors hadn't reached the hospital yet, they weren't even close, “Just, stabilize, just stabilize,” he called as the power went out again, “Shit...”

“That was your hail Mary?”

“No, he's still working, that was maintenance trying to get shit up on their own.”

“I've got 3 gsw patients with bullets still in them stable for transport, do I pull them or not?”

Michael called Tony, “What's up, kid.”

“That you over head?”

“Yeah, I'm patching you in on the power grid, this is going to take a minute.”

“Don't take more than 10.”

“You got it boss.”

Michael sighed, “Just, stabilize, patch anything minor, redirect everything until the power's clear.”

He was bouncing bed to bed, trying to check and wincing at the repulsors and welding as he went, broken bones, annoying splinted ready to repair sever ones once the power's on; organ failure, dialyses required, transport out; gsw superficial, patch report move on; gsw hidden damage, surgery required, transport out; OD, heroin, treat and stabilize, wait it out. He froze in front of a bed, “Hello, what brings you here on this... manic Monday?”

She tried to laugh, her breath caught, “Intense cramps and abdominal pain, I, I think I might have a cyst about to rupture or something. My periods have been off, thought I was pregnant the first time it skipped but then it came back negative and I was still on the pill.”

Michael smiled, “Ma'am, you'll have to forgive me but, we can't use an ultrasound currently, can I thump around on your stomach? Bit barbaric but it's the old way of doing things.”

She laughed, wincing and nodding, “Sure doc, if it's a good way to get it fixed. I know you're taking priorities out.”

Michael smiled as he placed his hand on he softly pooched abdomen, pressing softly and frowning at the firmness. He gave a soft tap and froze, yeah, that's what he thought he heard. “Just a few more,” he kept his face straight as he pressed his hand against the side of the swell and pressed again, firm. A thump showed the fully formed head. “Claire, got a minute?”

“Talk fast.”

Michael waved her over and had her press down where his hand was, he leaned and whispered, “Full term,” to her.

Claire's eyes widened, “Okay.”

“Fuck,” the poor woman moaned as Michael heard the baby shifting.

“Breathe, breathe,” Michael chanted as she calmed her breathing as the pain faded.

“He's positioning downward, he's coming.”

“Shit,” Claire grabbed the closest staff she could, “Take them somewhere sterile and private, now, move!”

“I need-”

“Give me 2 minutes,” Claire yelled as Michael followed the bed being pushed toward a room.

“Back in the goddamn stone age,” Michael grumbled as they pulled her in, “Anyone that can't see needs to find a light source, now. Glove up.”

“You said, he's coming,” the poor patient was wide eyed. “As in-”

“I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I'm just glad you came into the hospital when you did or you'd be at home. Not that we can do a whole lot but we can get him here safe. We can't risk an epidural, I'm so sorry.”

“Women have been having babies for how long? I, I think I got this. Just, go gentle, it's my first time.”

“Not to make you nervous but,” Michael shrugged and gave her an apologetic look.

Her breathing hitched when she laughed, trying to breathe through it as Michael grabbed some fresh gloves as they started getting her out of her pants, throwing a blanket over her legs, grabbing stirrups. “Okay, so, what's the gameplan?”

“Just breathe, just breathe through everything, let the contractions happen for now, he's still getting ready for the main event.”

“Oh okay, is that why it feels-”

“Like something's moving around? Yeah,” he chuckled.

“Are you sure he's... this is the first moving... you can't even-”

Michael snagged a stethoscope and held it out to her, “Shhhh,” he placed it against the tiny pulse he'd been listening to the whole way into the room. “You hear him?” She looked worried for a minute, “It's really soft, and easy to drown out where he is, but can you hear him?”

Her eyes lit up and he took the stethoscope back when she nodded, “He's... he's coming?”

“Yep, he's shifting into position. I need you to start breathing with the contractions,” Michael risked a check, dilated, not quite enough. “Breathe honey, and keep your calm, we still have a bit of time to wait out.”

She breathe through several rounds, “They're happening quicker.”

“Yeah,” Michael checked again, giving her stomach a soft tap and smiling, “You're both ready. You ready?”

Claire was at his shoulder when glanced, “All set.”

“Good, cause we're about to start for real.” Michael saw the flex as her body tensed, “Okay, I need you to take a few deep breaths and bare down the next time a big contraction hits.”

“Okay, okay,” she laid back, inhaling deeply and tensing at the small ones before she leaned forward when the first one hit, “Fuu-”

Michael reached, “Breathe, breathe.”

“Fuck, I can't.”

“Look at me,” Claire nearly blinded him when the light was shined at him but he smirked, “Breathe, breathe, when the contraction hits, push.”

“Breathe, breathe,” she repeated before she growled at the next contraction.

Michael carefully caught the head when it pushed through. “Look at me, Breathe, Breathe, and Push.”

Claire jumped forward, grabbing her hand when she screamed, and reached out, trying to get better leverage. Michael couldn't risk 'helping' the baby out, he had to get the shoulders free with her help or risk tearing her.

“Breathe, breathe and push,” Claire repeated until the final contraction hit.

Michael felt the shoulders slip free and he carefully helped her delivery the rest, “It's a boy, he's here.”

That snapped the new mother out of the haze his suggestion had put her in, “He's here?”

“Yeah,” Michael was grinning when he officially pissed him off by clearing his airway and noise with the irrigation bulb, making him wince at the screaming as he bundled him and nodded his thanks when Claire was already clamping the umbilical cord. He swapped tasks, handing her the baby as he cut the cord and checked over everything in case of tearing. “I know you're wiped out and just want to rest, but I need you to bear down whenever you feel contractions alright?”

“Okay,” she winced as Michael physically got a hold of the placenta, “I feel that.”

“Yes, and it needs to come out, it's the baby's lunch box, you could say, it's never good to leave that.”

That got her laughing, Michael could easily see the contractions and was finally able to pull away the remaining parts of birth. “There, we need to check you over once the lights come back on-” Michael glared as the over head lights flickered on. He glared harder when his phone was ringing, “Excuse me for a moment,” he snapped off his gloves as he stepped away, “Yeah?”

“You're back on the grid kid, no worries of another outage.”

“You... have impeccable timing, as Jarvis might say.”

“What'd I miss?”

“Just got finished with my first delivery, thank you.”

“Good job kid.”

Michael grumbled, “Can someone get an obgyn on the line, get her settled in labor and delivery for a post check over? And get this poor woman something for going through that alone with no warning.”

“I wasn't alone. I had you, thank you doctor. I gotta say, I'm a little happy it wasn't a cyst.”

Michael smirked, “Well, I'm happy that you're happy. I just wish my guardian was a little quicker on the power,” he grumbled as he followed the gurney out of the room before they parted ways. “Claire are you good, I need a shower.”

“Forgot the splash screen?”

“I was too busy making sure that baby and mama were ready and safe during delivery, in pitch black.”

“Go, I got power, I got this.”

“I would kiss you but then I don't feed gossip.”

“Just go already.”

“Think I got blackmail material after this?”

“Fuck if I know, you definitely got something for getting power for the entire hospital though.”

 

 


End file.
